


Dear Sweetheart

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [90]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a surprise for his little Jo, but he will be a little late for Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sweetheart

Sweetheart,  
As written by Dr. McCoy.

By Tarvok 

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Sweetheart,

I already told you before we left for New Vulcan that we'll be back right after Christmas. Your mema said she'll let you open presents before we get there, but the annual dinner will be after we get back.

It'll be ok, Sweetie. Mr. Spock and I are just taking a quick trip. We'll be back soon. We'll have a surprise for you when we get back, ok?

Love,  
Your Papa.


End file.
